User Level Browser
The user level browser'' '''is a way to play any of the 5.5 million levels, not just the featured levels. It is setup completely differently than the featured levels page. There is also a blue search box where you can search levels or authors and in big pink lettering it says the text "User Submitted Levels". You can organize the levels in different ways: Author, playable character, newest, oldest, play count, rating and when it was uploaded (today, this week, this month, anytime). The name is on the very left. Then the author, rating, play count and the date it was created on. When you click on the level it will open up and say these features: *A blue box saying: "Play Now" *View replays/records *The level's description (aka author's comments), as written by the author *View levels by this author *Flag as inappropriate, which you should click on when a user is breaking the Level Rules. (It is unknown what this actually does). *Open in editor (levels can not be imported anymore, so this option is pretty much useless) *Add to favorites *The direct URL to the level in pink outlining Some information: *Authors comments *Playable character *rating (---/5.00) *Importable (disabled) There are about 10000 levels in the level browser made each day. Trivia *You can only make a level public once every 24 hours. The reason is stated here. *All featured levels started out in the browser and you can find them in the browser if you sort by play count and upload any time. *Some new users think you can play every level in the game by clicking on "play" and not "browse levels"; this only leads to the featured levels. *There is a grey box in the featured levels play menu that says "user level browser" on the top right corner, which leads to the user level browser. *When selecting a level, the "open in editor" option does not work anymore. Importing has been disabled, so levels can no longer be imported. Glitches *On April 20th 2012, users could not put levels in the level browser even though it said they were logged in. *Another common glitch in the level browser is that when a user selects the option to only show their favourites, the games displayed aren't actually levels the user favourited. *On October 11th, 2012, all levels in the browser, the usernames turned out to say "null" and not people's original username, even if you go to your own levels, your username would say "null". *If you are wanting to delete a level by going onto your profile and deleting a level, it will not delete, even when it's not on your profile, it will still be there in the game. This only sometimes happens. *Searching for an author is currently broken. It will say that no one is named (name that you searched) even if it exists. If you are logged in to your account, you can still view your levels. *As of now, you might be able to submit more than one level in less than 24 hours. Category:Features of TJF Category:Levels Category:Happy Wheels Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Featured Levels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Users Category:Level Editor